I'm For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Raphael gets Dana to admit that she loves him and she learns that he feels the same for her. Written by guestsurprise per request of CherryBloom123. I only posted it for them. :) This story is also with the 2014 Ninja Turtles, but is under Cartoons for now because Fanfiction has no category for the movie yet.


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon movies.**

* * *

 **I'm For You**

Dana was watching as Raphael was letting Donnie polish his shell. He was laying on the ground and groaning in appreciation. As tough as Raph was, he loved a good shell rub. As he was groaning in pleasure, he opened one eye and saw Dana polishing the silverware and occasionally casting glances in his direction.

"Hmm?" He smiled as he watched her.

"He's smiling at me," she giggled as she saw him continue to cast glances in her direction.

"Well of course I am." Came the soft reply.

"WHAT?! How could you hear me from that far away?!"

"Because I'm a ninja!" He chuckled. "Now what are you doing?!"

"I'm polishing the silverware! I want to make a special dinner tonight!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's for my send off." She said somewhat sadly.

"What do you mean?!" Raph said, now sitting up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all. I will be applying for a new job in Florida." Dana said softly.

"No…you didn't tell anyone." Raph said angrily as he stood up and approached her.

"Well, I was going to make you all a nice dinner tonight and tell you all tonight."

"Dana…why are you leaving?" He asked, his eyes softening.

"I don't want to go, but there is nothing keeping me here."

"What do you mean?!"

"My parents are gone and you all are my main friends! I want to go and find true love somewhere."

"True love? Seriously…,"

"I don't mean it in a bad way! But…the person I am in love with never showed interest!" Dana protested angrily. Raph cocked a curious brow and stared at her.

"Does this person mean a lot to you?"

"Yes, I love him very much."

"I see…and what does he look like?"

"He's tall, strong, and caring. He can be hard headed sometimes, but I love him."

"I see. Hey, guys!" Raph yelled out. "Before we eat dinner, we're gonna play a game."

"What's the game called?" Dana asked.

"Confession." Raph smirked. Dana gulped, having a bad feeling about this. Once everyone gathered round, Raph dimmed the lights and Dana could only see his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Alright Dana. Confession is easy. It's a game that forces anyone to tell the truth." Raph snickered. "If you lie, this sword will cut you if you try to pick it up by the blade. If you're telling the truth, you won't get hurt when you pick up the sword by its blade."

"Oh no…," Dana whispered to herself.

"I'll go first. I never gave a girl a kiss unless I've been serious about her." Leo said. He then picked the sword up by the blade and did not get cut. Everyone cheered and then he smiled in a devious manner. "Since I went first, I can ask the questions now."

"Oh, no!" Dana said, almost in a loud gasp.

"Mikey, were you the one who ate my pieces of pizza?" Leo asked.

"NO!" Mikey said confidently. He then went to pick up the sword, but then he hurt his finger! "OW!"

"AHA! So now I know!" Leo laughed. "Now Donnie, do you still have feelings for Angel down the street?"

"LEO?!"

"Answer!" Raph laughed.

"Ok, yes!" Donnie said, his face turning red. He then tried to pick up the sword and he didn't get cut!

"So you were telling the truth!" Raph chuckled. "Ok Leo, do Dana next!"

"Very well! Dana, are you in love with…Raph?" Leo smiled deviously.

"N-NO!" Dana said quickly. She then went to pick up the sword, but she got a small cut! "OW!" She gasped.

"Someone is not telling the truth." Raph snickered as he crawled over to her and kissed her finger. He then began gently kissing her on the lips.

"Whoa! Raph is feeling lovey dovey," Mikey chuckled.

"It's his mating season," Donnie replied.

"Let's leave them alone…our job is done." Leo smiled as he winked at them. While they walked away, Raph continued to kiss and nuzzle Dana.

"Dana, I love you. I was hoping you would feel the same about me." He whispered.

"I have always loved you! I was only going to leave because I thought I didn't have a chance with you!"

"Let's make up for lost time," He smiled as he continued to gently kiss her Adams' apple! Dana could only smile as she hugged her new boyfriend, happy they could finally admit their feelings to each other!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: CherryBloom123, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
